Harry Potter and the Muggle World
by Jenna8
Summary: AU: No magic. Lucius wants Snape, Snape wants Lupin, Lupin wants Sirius but Sirius is straight. Lucius is a mafia boss, Snape is a Chemistry professor, Lupin is an English professor, and Sirius is a billionaire playboy/secret agent who wants to put Lucius behind bars. What does Harry Potter have to do with this and how will he resolve this issue? Also, Lupin is not a werewolf here.


**Author's note: I'm doing this for fun so it's not really checked over and probably has some grammar mistakes. I don't know when the next update will be but probably when I am really really_ really_ bored and I don't know when that will happen. Sirius, Snape, and Lupin are thirty-five and Lucius is forty-one. Harry is eighteen and recently graduated from high-school and is spending his summer with his godfather in his mansion. Also, many of the characters are of course going to be out of character. I mean come on its alternate universe after all. I might bash some characters too so just beware and it's not because I hate them but Harry is being a brat. :D**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Harry Potter was really really_ really_ bored. You would think a teenager with so much money (it was actually his godfather's but he liked to think it was his own) wouldn't be bored at all! But here he was lounging casually on a luxurious couch with wine in his hand while his summer past away like sand through fingers. He could call Ginny over or Hemione or Ron but to be honest he was getting tired of them. He was tired of Ginny's stalker behavior, Hermione's know-it-all attitude, and Ron's... well, it's Ron what more is there to say? Strangely enough he was also getting tired of Sirius. His godfather sometimes went away for no reason and wouldn't tell Harry anything. Sirius was pretty open about his playboy life to Harry so he knew it wasn't because he was fooling around.

Harry smirked; Sirius Black was someone Harry looked up to. He had money, women, and badass cars so what's not to like? Although, he would really like to find out what Sirius was up to when he disappeared mysteriously but no matter how perfect you want someone to be, there is always going to be something about them you will not like. It was just a simple fact of life.

"Mister Potter," the butler said so suddenly that Harry almost dropped his wine. "A gentleman by the name of Remus Lupin wishes to speak with you and claims to be a friend of Mister Black."

"Send him in," Harry ordered while putting the wine on the table. Remus Lupin was one Sirius's closest friends and an English professor at a prestigious university. He was paid well but for some reason still preferred to wear shabby clothes and it was no different today when he walked in the drawing room. Harry scrutinized the professor's old worn out clothes.

"Are you going to lecture me again?" asked Remus, laughing. Harry smirked.

"Of course not, I was just thinking if there is anyone who should get away with wearing clothes with patches on them it should be you."

"I'm touched," said Remus sarcastically as Harry stood up and hugged him while Remus gave him a pat on the back. The professor frowned when he saw the half empty wine glass.

"It's not even noon and you're already drinking?"

"Come off it professor," said Harry while taking a sit and gesturing for Remus to sit across from him. " I'm legal age, it's summer, and I'm living with Sirius, what else do you expect?"

"Of course Harry. I don't want to ruin your summer but it's still important to be concerned about your friends. So how is Sirius?"

Harry thought the question was out of the blue but answered it anyway. " He's the same. Just trying to enjoy life to the fullest but sometimes he...," Harry wasn't sure if he should tell the professor about Sirius's mysterious disappearances.

"Leaves without informing you why,"

"Exactly! Wait, what do you know about it?" asked Harry curiously.

"Look Harry," said Remus as he put his hands on his lap. "Sometimes we can't tell people we care about some things because it will put them in harm's way. He still cares for but he cannot always be open with you."

"Did Sirius ask you to come talk to me?"

Remus looked uncomfortable. "No, I really shouldn't be here but I just couldn't stand on the sidelines while Sirius didn't say anything..."

"But I am his godson!" interrupted Harry angrily.

"Yes, I know," said Remus calmly. " If I am being honest Harry, you do have a tendency for hero syndrome and will only try to save the day. What Sirius is dealing with isn't the ordinary hooligans you encountered in school."

"So, it's a person or organization he has a trouble with," said Harry, contemplating. At that moment, Remus's cell phone rang. The professor sighed.

" I was really hoping this wouldn't come up now... I have to go Harry, send Sirius my regards and remember to be patient."

Remus stood up quickly before Harry could say anything. Between Lupin's peculiar behavior and Sirius's problem, Harry's morning wasn't so boring anymore.


End file.
